bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenth Division
The is one of the Gotei 13, founded and headed by Captain Raian Getsueikirite, who is also a member of the Royal Guard. Organization The Tenth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 division. Special Duties While the 10th Division isn't noted to have an particular specialties in Soul Society, its jurisdiction in the Human World is , known in the Human World as Rider City. The districts the 10th Division is responsible for in the Rukongai are as followed; Shotō. Barracks The barracks houses the living quarters of the division's soldiers, as well as the working offices of the captain and lieutenant. During Raian's first reign as captain, the captain and lieutenant shared an office,On a Far Away Current I, however, during and 's reigns, the captain and lieutenant offices were separate. This continued into Raian's second tenure as captain. The division also has an outpost in the Human World, commissioned early on during Raian's second reign as captain. Notable Members Recruitment Captain Getsueikirite's leadership is laid-back, though he expects much out of his soldiers, treating them as a family unit. As such, the division works surprisingly well together. His leadership is complemented by the lazy Lieutenant Matsumoto, who usually pushes most of her duties on Raian. Nevertheless, the friendliness of the division make it a shining star within the Gotei 13. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer interview aired shortly after the War of the Worlds began. Raian Getsueikirite 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? : Soldiers that are kind-spirited and train hard! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? : Everyone picks on me. 3. What do you require of new recruits? : That they be open to all forms of training and be ready to accept any job. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. : Come and see what we're all about! But lock the door when you do! Wouldn't want Rangiku getting in, now would we~~~. Rangiku Matsumoto 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? : Men who want to parrrrrrrttttyyyyy! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? : We all pick on Raian-taichō! 3. What do you require of new recruits? : Alcoholism... 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. : Come by and see us! We can spend our days pranking Raian-taichō, drinking sake, and gambling! See you s''oooo''n~~~~! Frank Talk with the Captain-Commander, Retsu Unohana! : "The 10th Division is composed of its founder and strong leader, Captain Getsueikirite, and the gentle, free-spirited Lieutenant Matsumoto, so I think its a particularly well structured division! I recommend this division to those of you who want to see your abilities develop at an astonishing rate, and for those who value their friends above all else. Captain Getsueikirite is the type of guy who will stick his neck out for you no matter what you do. If you're in his division, you're in his 'family' for keeps! Its such a good division! ♥" Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the most recent Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, this division is best for those who treasure the bonds they have made with others. Captain Raian almost always accepts those who are joining on behalf of a friend, either alive or deceased, and likes to pair good friends with each other to promote stronger bonds. The Association goes on to state that the tenth division is for the kind and thoughtful Shinigami. Trivia * Coincidentally, two captains of this division, and Raian Getsueikirite, have married women. Ironically, both women are from the Kurosaki Clan. * Raian is the only captain in the Gotei 13 to have dual membership with is division and the Royal Guard. ** He is also the only Kenpachi to have not captained the 11th Division. References Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Gotei 13